Super Dragon Ball TA-The Rebuild (ESP)
by Thou Kanshie
Summary: Esta es una remasterización de las dos últimas dos sagas de Super Dragon Ball TA. Las circunstancias hacen de esta historia más climática que la que hice hace unos años. El destino de todos los universos yace en manos de todos nuestros héroes. Aquí se determinará si la humanidad de la Tierra de Evangelion merece ser salvada de las fuerzas del infierno...o no.


S uper Dragon Ball TA

Fifth Evangelium: Resurrection

Después de derrotar al Mantrax Único, los Neo- Guerreros Z reunieron las esferas del Dragón para revivir a Licca y a Haruna en el templo de Kamisama menos de un año después. Ahí, un extraño a escondidas se encontró con Genge, descendiente de Dende, y le dijo que un grave peligro se acercaba, y que dejaran de usar las esferas. Para cuando Genge fue a detenerlos después de que Shenlong revivió a Licca, llegó un ser misterioso llamado Mohammed, quien pidió a Shenlong abrir un portal a una realidad alterna. Enseguida soltó la Meryah, piedra con la que los mandó a la realidad de los Evangelion, un mundo que ha sufrido el 3er. y 4to. Impacto. Nuestros héroes no tenían idea de dónde estaban. Se les apareció Mohammed, clamando que la humanidad llegaría a la perdición como precio de sus pecados, enseguida, otro idéntico a Mohammed se unió a él, completándolo. Al estar a su 100%, se volvió inestable, mientras revelaba que al tercer día todos pagarían por la negligencia en sus pecados. Se desintegró en mayoría, lo que quedó habiendo subido al Cielo. Enseguida vieron una bestia gigante, que combatía a los Evangelions Mark 02 y 08. Era un ángel artificial de Seele, "Némesis". Éste era capaz de moverse a través del espacio entre dimensiones, teniendo la ventaja. El AAA Wunder, la nave de Wille, comandada por Misato Katsuragi vio que no tenían más apoyo ni recursos para acabarlo. Todos en la nave sorprendidos, no tenían idea de cómo derrotarlo, entonces Goku se apareció, se volvió SSJ7 y le lanzó un Kamehameha, derrotándolo. Enseguida Samael, un demonio vino en secreto del infierno, y tomó control del Ángel, haciéndolo más poderoso. Todos los Guerreros Z pelearon con él, sin causándole daño, hasta que Goku usó un Súper Puño del Dragón, a la vez que Samael utilizó su más mortal técnica contra él. Ambos se causaron un increíble daño pero sobrevivieron. Samael se retiró, y el Ángel fue destruido. Los Guerreros Z fueron rodeados por las tropas de Wille; Goku explicó su situación con respecto a su llegada y a Mohammed, enseguida explicaron que venían de una realidad distinta a la suya. Ritsuko Akagi y Misato explicaron todo sobre los Ángeles, los Evangelions, el Primer y Segundo Impacto, los pilotos, su historia, el Tercer impacto, Gendo Ikari, Seele, la instrumentalización humana, así como el 4to Impacto. Goku entendió que tenían 2 días para preparase para la batalla. Los Guerreros Z conocieron a los pilotos de los Evangelions, Asuka Langley Shikinami y a Mari Makinami, y la tripulación del AAA Wunder.

Al tercer día aparecieron los 8 Falsos profetas, liderados por Ryon, la perdición encarnada. Nuestros héroes pelearon con ellos en la Luna, en una base abandonada de Seele. Los Falsos Profetas llevaban la ventaja, hasta que el espíritu de Rei Ayanami vino del Cielo y destruyó a un Falso Profeta, Kaio Basilisco. Éste poseía su propio planeta, Io; debido a su muerte, Io se acercó lentamente a la Tierra para consumirla. Otro falso profeta, Samoth, usó la técnica del Testamento del Mal, la cual comenzó a destruir y a devorar nuestros héroes, por suerte Rei Ayanami transportó a todos a la Tierra salvándolos. La batalla continuó. Shinji Ikari fue ayudado por la enfermera Michaela a meterse en el Eva Mark-13 sin autorización. Shinji Ikari vino a toda velocidad a ayudarlos para la sorpresa de muchos. Conforme la batalla, El poder del Evangelion se incrementaba rápido. Los falsos profetas sometieron a Shinji y comenzaron a destruir el Eva y torturarlo. Habiendo sufrido suficiente de su mísero pasado, Shinji se convirtió en SSJ y su Eva en Súper Eva. Inexplicable era.

Goku aun así, aprovechó la energía de los varios con poderes de SSJ incluyendo Shinji. Con confianza, Goku mostró a Ryon un poder que utilizó hace más de un siglo para pelear con una deidad de la destrucción: El Súper-Saiyajin Dios, extremadamente diferente y mucho más poderoso que antes. Fácilmente destruyó a Ryon, forzando a los otros 6 falsos profetas a retirarse. Esta transformación no podría ser usada fácilmente de nuevo, por lo que Goku debería esperar un poco de tiempo más.

A ún habiendo ganado, Ritsuko y Misato encerraron a Michaela en una prisión en la nave así como a Shinji por desobediencia.

Michaela era encargada de inyectarles sustancias a los pilotos que faciliten su envejecimiento abortado por 14 años, así como estimuladores de reflejos, pero Michaela secretamente les inyectó también genes Saiya-Jin. Por lo tanto, todos los pilotos podían convertirse en SSJ, y proporcionarle poder a su EVA. A pesar de los problemas, los pilotos pudieron sacarle provecho a sus poderes a medida que los aprendían a controlar. Goku llegó a enseñarles a Asuka y a Mari la fusión. Los Falsos Profetas regresaron más fuertes que antes. Los Guerreros Z no podían ganar a pesar de pelear al máximo. Sólo el Súper Eva-13 podía reñirse con ellos. Eventualmente uno de ellos, Sepultura, torturó y forzó a Asuka a transformarse en SSJ expulsando su furia, y su Eva Mark 02 en Súper Evangelion. Entonces ella tuvo la ventaja y el poder suficiente para destruir a Sepultura. Después el Súper Eva-13 derrotó fácilmente a Samoth, quien intentó todas sus técnicas (la humillación, precio del pecado, la zona de Samoth) todas sin éxito. Shinji destruyó con toda su ira al brutal Samoth.

La mitad de los falsos profetas fue destruida, y sus partículas fueron llevadas al Cielo para hacer regresar a un arcángel en el Abismo a la Tierra: Abaddon, con el precio de que 3 ángeles caerían del cielo buscando refugio. Los Guerreros Z creyeron que estaban ganando, pero entonces Ryon regresó. Para su sorpresa, él había sido revivido por el mismísimo diablo, haciéndole pensar que podría ser el Elegido para ejecutar Diabolosis, la Impurísima Instrumentalización. Siendo más fuerte, intentó destruir la Tierra junto con gran parte de la Galaxia, pero Goku gastó mucho de su Ki para desaparecer el ataque. Los falsos Profetas comenzaron a ganar; Ryon lanzó un Satsu Hame Ha que Goku no pudo Evadir. Lastimado, comenzó a hacer una Genkidama Universal incluyendo energía de la desolada Tierra post-apocalíptica. Para distraer a los Falsos profetas, los Evas 02 y 08 se fusionaron, creando al Eva Mark-10. El feedback del LCL permitió a Asuka y Mari volverse SSJ. Un Evangelion funcional dura 5 minutos promedio. Pero con la fusión durarían 25 minutos así como dura 25 min. la fusión, debido a la volatibilidad de los Evangelions. Aún así, por casi media hora, los Falsos Profetas aguantaron hasta que se separaron los Evas. No importaba pues Goku ya había reunido suficiente energía para entonces. Lanzó la Genkidama y destruyó a los 5 Falsos Profetas restantes. Lucifer, frustrado, comenzó a destruir su propio cuerpo para resucitar a Ryon una vez más. Los Guerreros Z creyeron que habían ganado, cuando volvió Ryon de nuevo a la vida. Aún más poderoso que nunca, y mató a la mayoría de nuestros héroes, menos Sailor Moon, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Pikoro. Ryon obtuvo la Luz de la Serpiente, que es un espejo que revierte la bondad a maldad así como la maldad a bondad, y es símbolo bélico de la Guerra Angelical, entre Dios y Lucifer. El Falso Profeta enseguida buscó a los ángeles caídos del Cielo, los encontró y los mató; el resto de nuestros héroes se enteraron y fueron a detenerlo; no pudieron hacer nada y se retiraron lastimados.

Con los restos de los ángeles, creó al agujero Yosef. Ahora 2 de 3 elementos para ejecutar Diabolosis estaban en su posesión. Michaela reveló ser la arcángel Micaela para sorpresa de Goku, pues también es Sailor Sigma de sus pasadas aventuras. Ella y Goku reunieron a los que quedan para detener Diabolosis, pues las esferas del Dragón no servían y no había salida de esa realidad. La única opción era pelear. Goku, aún lleno de frustración y agonía, no se iba a rendir, en especial ahora…

CONTINUARÁ.

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Apocalypse & Armageddon: part 1

M ientras Goku, los Evangelions y otros de nuestros héroes se organizaron para detener a Ryon de ejecutar Diabolosis, las Sailor Scouts recibieron un llamado de auxilio de Zeus, desde el monte Olimpo, al que acudieron inmediatamente. Al encontrar el portal que los condujo a un mundo fantasma entre espacios, buscaron el lugar de origen del mensaje. Goku y los Evangelions se encontraron con Ryon, y comenzaron a pelear. La mayoría no podía con él, pues absorbió la energía de sus secuaces muertos volviéndose más fuerte. Sólo Goku en SSJG y Micaela pudieron mantenerse reñidos. Mientras, Gendo Ikari desde Nerv mandó a la serie de Evas de producción masiva para parar a Ryon para la ejecución de la Instrumentalización Humana, causando una enorme sorpresa a todos. Aún así, los Evas continuaron peleando hasta que Rei Ayanami vino del Cielo en el Eva-00. Ella intentó detener a Ryon, pero éste atrapó un poco de energía de su ataque, así como del de Goku en un intento de parar a Rei. Con ambos poderes, nació la entidad conocida el Suicida, quien estaba por aventarse a través de la luz de la Serpiente, a Yosef, el abismal agujero. Varias veces se intentó esto mientras los Evas destruían todos los Evas de Gendo. Ryon aplicó el crucifijo sangriento insano a Micaela, pero ésta sobrevivió. Después de un tiempo, la colisión de Ryon con nuestros héroes abrió portales hacia otras dimensiones. Ryon en un momento mandó a volar a todos con una enorme ola explosiva, mandando a Vegeta a través de un portal al mismo sitio al que iban las Sailors Scouts, Sonic, Mario y otros. Ryon entonces destruyó uno de los Evas, el Mark 07 Velvet. Su piloto, Sumira Nagare, expulsó su cápsula, la cual cuyó en el otro Entry Plug del Eva-13. Ella y Shinji siguieron atacando a un Ryon que absorbió a Velvet, más poderoso y transformado. Gendo y Misato estaban dándo órdenes a Shinji simultáneamente, ambas ignoradas por él. Ryon detuvo a los Evas 08 y 02 en el proceso de la fusión, lastimando a las pilotos seriamente. Shinji quiso salvarlas pero Misato le ordenó que detuviera a Ryon de ejecutar a Diabolosis. El dilema de Shinji se intensificó cuando varios más de nuestros héroes fueron masacrados por Ryon, obligándolo a despertar un vengativo mal en su interior. La cabina de Shinji se separaba del resto del Eva-13 al brotar otro Eva-13 de él, consumido por la ola de energía genocida y malévola, el Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi. Shinji, ahora vuelto demonio, atacó a Ryon así como a todos, pero El eva-02 seguía en pie. Con lo último de su poder, combinó el poder de la Bestia con el de SSj, y aplicó su más letal técnica, la Granada aniquiladora de Deidades del Semi-dios al Eva-13 y a Shin Ryon, sin éxito. Ryon sometió a Asuka a una tortura mental, para después de un golpe neutralizarla. Shinji, habiendo perdido auto-control, liberó toda su energía, destruyendo a los Falsos profetas muertos, al Suicida, la luz de la serpiente, y dañando a todos alrededor seriamente, pero a la vez, abortando Diabolosis. Cuando todos recobraron conciencia, Micaela dijo a Goku que Shinji fue consumido por el Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi, evento que secretamente fue causado por Abaddon. Mientras, los dioses del Olimpo revelaron la historia de sus ancestros, los Titanes y los Gigantes, la Titanomaquia y la Gigantomaquia, Kratos, la caja de Pandora a las Sailor Scouts, así como el hecho de que las Sailors Scouts desde hace varias generaciones eran discípulos de los Dioses mismos, a excepción de Sailor Saturno y Urano (sus maestros siendo Cronos y Urano desde el principio de los tiempos después ambos enemigos). El monte Olimpo era sólo una sombra del verdadero reino, siendo Grecia una vacia proyección llamada Hélade, un mundo atrapado entre espacios. Kratos abrió la Caja de Pandora para liberar el caos que consumiría al Olimpo, pero Zeus lo aniquiló en su último aliento de vida. Todos murieron incluso Kratos junto con Grecia y el monte Olimpo. Por eso se reseteó en este reino sin substancia. Entonces nuestros héroes sintieron la presencia de alguien. Fueron al origen de tal poder, quien resultó ser Kratos, muerto y revivido después de más de 2000 años. Nadie pudo con él, ni siquiera Vegeta, quien apareció. Usó el True Final Flash, el Colossal Bang Attack, y el Ultra Galick Ho, sin éxito. Kratos lo derrotó y se marchó. Los titanes y los Gigantes fueron liberados del Tártaro como consecuencia del Caos, y se dirigían al monte Olimpo. Las Sailors lo defendieron por cuanto tiempo pudieron. Goku con la tele transportación se marchó de Evangelion, disgustado por aquel mundo en ruinas, y llegó a defender Olimpo junto a los demás.

Por un largo tiempo estaban reñidos nuestros héroes, los dioses y los Titanes. Pero perdieron nuestros héroes debido a Cronos, líder de los Titanes y a su increíble poder de manipulación del Tiempo. Mientras, Kratos en su camino al Templo de Pandora, abandonado por Cronos, se encontró a los Gigantes y a su ruin líder, Porfirión. Comenzó un duelo mortal entre Kratos y los Gigantes, quienes atacaron al mismo tiempo.

La pelea fue de proporciones colosales. Después de que nuestros héroes sobrevivieron a su violenta derrota, sintieron los varios p oderes en esa batalla. Zeus notó que todos los Dioses se presentaron excepto Hades, y dijo a Goku, Pikoro, Gohan, Vegeta y los demás que lo buscaran en su reino, el Hades. Para eso debían ir al Río Estigia, donde circulan las almas de los muertos, y fueran transportados al Hades con la ayuda del barquero Caronte, mientras que los demás irían a la prisión de Efestos, en el Hades, pues Zeus necesitaba la Flama del Olimpo, pero no la presintió cerca de la caja de Pandora ni en ningún lugar del templo, y asumió que Efestos la conservó en su prisión. Mientras en el universo de Evangelion, había comenzado el Apocalipsis; los primeros 4 sellos del pergamino de Dios, fueron quitados, naciendo así los Jinetes Apocalípticos y sus desastres: Hambruna, Guerra, Peste y Muerte. Éstos pusieron a los pilotos de los Evas sellos con el número 999. El quinto sello iba a ser removido, pero seres misteriosos llegaron ahí por un portal desde la Realidad Nega. El más fuerte, Shion, causó caos por su cuenta. Lucifer envió a todos los demonios a combatirla y a sus Hordas de seres peligrosos. La milicia que quedaba en el mundo no fue suficiente para defenderse. Mientras, Goku fue enviado a donde Hades por los Tres Jueces, sólo para enterarse de que Hades traicionó a los Dioses del Olimpo y se fusionó con la Muerte, sirviente de Lucifer, siendo más fuerte que nunca. Goku y los demás se defendieron, pero Goku escuchó llamados de auxilio desde Evangelion.

G oku fue a ayudar a la gente del AAA Wunder, a punto de morir con la enorme invasión demoniaca, peleó con Shion y luego con el GNY Eva-13. Goku intentó razonar con Shinji dentro del Eva, pero él sólo buscaba venganza y poder. Voló en pedazos lo que quedaba de Nerv, matando a Fuyutsuki y dejando inválido a Gendo Ikari. Después destruyó el AAA Wunder, matando a la mayoría de la gente incluyendo a Ritsuko, y lastimando a Misato. Los Evas, especialmente el Eva 02, sufrieron su sangrienta ira. Todos los que lo conocían intentaron razonar con él, sin éxito. Era imparable. Hasta Ryon y Samael tuvieron dificultad con él. Shion insertó en el Eva su poder, Nega God's Devil Power, destruyéndolo. Goku contestantemente se transportaba a ambos mundos intentando acudir a los varios llamados desde ambos lugares. Cansado, fue vencido brutalmente por Hades junto con sus amigos. Débil, regresó al mundo de Evangelion, donde perdió la conciencia; tuvo una visión de Bills, animándolo a que siguiera luchando, diciendo que sólo los dioses pueden destruir y crear, no los demonios. Goku llegó a adquirir un nuevo poder al despertar. Con el poder del Super Saiya-Jin Dios y el Gyakusatsu No Yorokobi latentes, utilizó un poco de ambos para absorber Nega God's Devil Power del Eva-13, convirtiéndose en Devil Goku, a la vez salvando a Shinji. Él y Shion pelearon incesablemente al mismo nivel, hasta que para Goku desafortunadamente se acabó el tiempo de su poder. Ryon utilizó una técnica para matar gente de media galaxia, la Castración Corrupta del Deicida. Goku intentó cubrir la Tierra con una barrera para salvar a la gente ahí, pero vio la vida muriendo fuera de la barrera. Frustrado y derrotado, dejó que Shion, se fuera, decepcionada por no poder encontrar un rival a su poder, ni a alguien que la pudiera matar, así como Ryon y los demonios, llevándose al Eva-13 al infierno. Efestos, mientras, venció a los Dioses. Habiéndose vengado de ellos por haberlo exiliado por su crimen de intentar liberar a Pandora, les dio su Llama del Olimpo, satisfecho del dolor que aplicó a sus enemigos y la desconfianza que provocó entre las Sailors y Zeus. Ellos planearon ir al monte Pandora, donde llegarían los titanes, los Gigantes y más tarde Kratos. Goku regresó a donde sus amigos y los Dioses. Salieron del Hades. Una vez fuera de Hades, Goku informó a Zeus y a todos los dioses que Hades los había traicionado. Después del desastre en el mundo del Evangelion, los sellos quinto y sexto se quitaron, causando que los muertos volvieran a la vida, así como una serie de catástrofes naturales. Mientras, los Dioses recuperados desde su última batalla, así como Goku y sus amigos, se apresuraban al monte Pandora, donde se encontraron de nuevo con los Titanes, así como con los Gigantes y Kratos, perseguido por estos últimos. La batalla comienza y continúa mientras que el último sello es quitado en el mundo Evangelion. Suena la 1ra trompeta en el Cielo… y cae el granizo, el fuego y la sangre. Continuará…

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Apocalypse & Armageddon: Part 2

E l planeta Io, que estaba por colisionar con la Tierra, fue destruido por los ángeles, salvando la Tierra y continuando con el Apocalipsis. La batalla entre nuestros héroes, las Sailors, los dioses del Olimpo, Kratos, los Titanes y los Gigantes continúa, aproximándose a la montaña donde el templo contiene la caja de Pandora, el monte Pandora, abandonado por Cronos, quien se ha unido a la pelea. Todos nuestros héroes incluyendo Goku en su forma de Nega God Devil están peleando con cada uno de los Titanes, impidiendo un bando a otro el paso a donde está la caja de Pandora. Mientras en el universo a donde pertenece el mundo de Evangelion, continúa el juicio del Apocalipsis, los sobrevivientes de Wille, reciben ayuda de los ángeles del Cielo quienes reconstruyeron su nave AAA Wunder. Asuka sobrevivió el asalto y se prepara para pilotear el Eva-02 con partes reconstruidas, buscando venganza sobre Shinji, quien se ha convertido en un demonio. La batalla en el Olimpo continúa hasta que llega Pandora, la mayor amenaza destinada a abrir la condenada caja. Zeus sintió su presencia y obligó a los otros Dioses y las Sailors a retirarse para volver con una estrategia. Mientras, Goku estaba peleando con Cronos, y sus poderes incluyendo manipulación del tiempo, eran casi iguales, pero Goku al final logró superarlo en poder y poco a poco hirió brutalmente al Titán. Mientras, Kratos fácilmente dominaba la pelea enfrentándose a los Gigantes, lastimándolos brutalmente. Shion, el ser abominable de la realidad Nega regresó sintiendo el Ki de Goku a Hélade. Ella y Goku con el mismo poder se enfrentaron en una épica batalla, cruzando las dimensiones. Shion estaba por destruir a Goku después de dejarlo en un planeta lejano, haciendo chocar otro planeta con éste, sumándose a eso satélites, estrellas y asteroides, y otros planetas. Todo ese peso colosal sumado a la fuerza telekinética de Shion, que empiló el planeta donde estaba Goku con otros cuerpos celestes atrás, estaba por aplastarlo, pero éste con todo su poder se libró con el precio de las miles de millones de muertes que habitaban en los planetas. Goku, en un arrebato de ira, peleó con ira y más brutalidad e hirió fatalmente a Shion, quien sólo sobrellevaba el dolor. La 2da. Trompeta sonaba en el mundo de Evangelion, en los mares cayeron grandes masas de Tierra. Shinji a bordo del Eva- 13 corrupto se libró del Infierno y el control de Lucifer. Su padre estaba en fase terminal por sus heridas, tuvo una visita de la comandante Misato Katsuragi; sin duda alguna le expresó su odio y resentimiento por arruinar el mundo a través de las acciones de Shinji. Murió Gendo Ikari, y le fue negado el pase al Cielo. Descendió a las profundidades del infierno, donde sería torturado por creación de un falso Dios, así como provocar el 3er. Y 4to. Impacto. Shinji, antes de salir a la superficie, le vio siendo torturado intensamente. Con el responsable de manipular sus acciones para sus fines, la tragedia de Asuka, el 3er. Y 4to. Impacto, la muerte de Kaworu, y el padre que nunca le mostró afecto sino un trato frío y seco, el inhumano ahora Demonio Shinji se ríe cruelmente de su sufrimiento; Gendo le suplicó inútilmente por perdón. Shinji en el Eva -13 sale a la superficie a consumar su venganza contra el resto de la gente que le trató como un criminal, de alguna retribuyéndose el papel de castigador y aniquilador de la decadente civilización humana. En la superficie, Seele manda más de sus Evas de producción masiva a detener a Shinji, sin éxito. Legiones de demonios salen a masacrar a la gente que ha sobrevivido al Apocalipsis hasta ahora; Mari en el Eva-08 reparado así como Asuka en el Eva-02, pelean con estas hordas con los restos de los ejércitos de todo el mundo como su apoyo, hasta encontrarse con Shinji Ikari. Los 7 miembros de Seele discuten la difícil situación que ha detenido sus planes de la Instrumentalización Humana, hasta que el mismo Lucifer se apodera de su auditorio, destripando y aniquilado a los 7 líderes. Lucifer ahora tiene más poder y la llave de Nabucodonosor en su poder. Mientras, suenan la tercera y cuarta trompeta. La estrella ajenjo cayó y contaminó los mares; el Sol, las estrellas, el Cielo perdieron un poco de su brillo. Shinji masacró a los Evas de P.M., y los Evas 00, 08 y 02, éste último sufriendo toda su ira. Zeus mientras, ayudó a las Sailors a formular un plan empezando por resucitar a todas las Sailors a costa de robarles la vida a doce de sus campeones más sanguinarios y despiadados, con la excusa de que asesinaron a miles de personas inocentes, haciendo que las Sailors critiquen los métodos de Zeus así como sus fines. Los dioses, no eran tan benevolentes siguiendo la voluntad de su rey, y habían abandonado a seguidores fieles, manipulando el destino de varios, en especial Kratos. Su alianza estaba por romperse. Regresaron a la batalla, y llamaron la atención de Pandora. Mientras, Shion en graves condiciones, reveló sus orígenes a petición de Goku, diciendo que era una mortal que tomó una ruta no transitada para llegar al paraíso de los Titanes creyendo llegar más rápido a ese refugio. Resulta que esa ruta la llevó a la diminuta Nega Realidad, donde el tiempo y el espacio no son dada y nada tiene lógica ni sentido.

Después de semanas, ella y sus amigos cayeron en una espiral de locura, y torturados y violados por los deformes subnormales residentes. Fueron s alvados por el dios de la victoria, Jaeger, quien les dijo que un hombre que poseía tanto poder como para compararse al de los dioses de todas dimensiones enfrentaría un dilema frustrante que lo llevaría a convertirse en el Anti-Dios, destructor de tanto mal como bien en todas formas. Shion creyó que era Goku; se libraría de su locura y maldecida existencia y descansaría su alma si esta entidad conocida sólo como Torakka'ot, la mataba. Goku lo negó, dijo que no tenía nada que ver, hasta que Pandora intervino, deshonorablemente aniquilando a Shion, quien s e reía desquiciadamente pues su deseo se había cumplido. Continuó la pelea entre Goku y Pandora, los Dioses, los titanes y Gigantes y Kratos. En el proceso, Pandora destruyó a Sailor Mercury junto con Hermes. Goku utilizó el Super Golpe del Dragón y alentó a Pandora, dando más tiempo a los demás a ir a la cámara del Olimpo, donde está la caja de Pandora. En el camino, Sailor Galaxia, ahora buena, le revela a Sailor Moon que la Luz de la Esperanza abandonó el cuerpo de Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon desde la última vez que apareció y fue insertada por Atenea en la caja de Pandora junto con el poder de los Dioses como medida para salvar al mundo en caso de que se abriera la caja. Junto con la Luz de la Victoria que le proporcionan Sailor Sigma y Sailor Gaia, Sailor Moon se transformaría en Sailor Cosmos y podría erradicar el Caos en todo el universo aún si despierta. Sailor Moon entendió que era la única opción por más irónica que fuera, abrir la caja para recibir esos poderes y ayudó a Kratos, quien pensaba abrirla sólo para destruir el nefasto Olimpo. Todos por su cuenta fueron a donde la caja. Mientras, Shinji en el Eva-13, venció a la fusión de los Súper Evas 08 y 02, y comenzó a destruir brutalmente al Súper Eva 02 aún en el modo Bestia. Parcialmente mutilado, el Eva-02 estaba por ser aniquilado, pero Mari intervino sólo para ser aniquilada junto con el Eva-08 por el Jigoku no Satsu Hame Ha del Eva-13 junto con gran parte del Universo. Asuka expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Shinji y cómo es que era la única persona en quien podía confiar, y cómo lo odiaba por volverse malvado. Los ángeles previeron lo que pasaría después en un libro Apócrifo que llevaban consigo; Shinji en un acto de lástima, destruye a Asuka, enviando su alma al infierno sólo para que despierte el Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi en su dañada psique y se despoje de todo rasgo y suplicio humano. Suena la 5ta. Temporada, y Abaddon abre las puertas del abismo de donde salen los alacranes gigantes cuyas picaduras no matan a los pecadores, pero sí producen un dolor insoportable y eterno. Shinji se va a destruir el resto del universo. El arcángel Miguel le comunica a Goku que lleve a todos sus amigos y originales guerreros Z al Cielo sin mencionar dicho nombre, pues el diablo escuchaba su conversación telepática y no quería que se enterara. Goku accedió. Entre los esfuerzos de los ángeles y el Supremo Kaiosama, todos ellos fueron refugiados en el Cielo, en una posición oculta. Vegeta después de pelear fue enviado a donde Cristo para que Él le entrene y le ayude a alcanzar tras meditación y prescindir de su orgullo, sus propios poderes de SSJ Dios. Vegeta aceptó y comenzó el entrenamiento. El diablo por intuición supo donde se habían ido los amigos de Goku y fue a invadir al Cielo con todo su Ejército, más temprano de lo que se había predicho. Mientras los Titanes y los Gigantes se pelean en las afueras de la cámara del Olimpo, y Pandora se deja retrasar por el ataque de Goku, Goku se encuentra con Zeus, Sailor Moon y Kratos. Zeus, sabiendo que Sailor Moon ahora ayuda a Kratos, envía a Goku a pelear en SSJ Dios con su máximo poder contra Kratos. Se da una épica batalla donde Goku toma la ventaja, hasta que Kratos utiliza la Ira de los Titanes en todo su poder, superando a Goku. Goku revela que solamente usaba 70%, comenzó a usar el 100%, superando a Kratos; cuando Zeus le ordenó a Goku acabar con él, desobedeció, dándole una semilla del ermitaño así como comiendo una él mismo. Entonces Zeus peleó contra los dos por un tiempo. Al entrar al templo, lanzó la linterna con la Flama del Olimpo hacia la caja, cubriéndola con ese fuego, siendo un corto indicio de ventaja. Sailor Saturn, Neptune y Urano se voltearon contra los otras Sailors pensando que habían perdido la cabeza, entre tanto conflicto regresó Pandora a abrir la caja. Ella le arrebató a Sailor Moon la llave que le dio Sailor Galaxia para abrir la caja y disipó las llamas del Olimpo. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nadie pudo detenerla. Ella destruyó a Sailor Júpiter, y mató a Poseidón; entre ella y Kratos aniquilaron a todos los Titanes excepto Gea y Cronos, y los Gigantes incluyendo al maligno Porfirión. Hades llegó a detenerla, pero ni sus poderes del Inframundo y la Muerte combinados sirvieron y terminó siendo destruido como los demás, en especial en sus últimos momentos cuando Lucifer le pidió a la Muerte que anulara el contrato con Hades, desactivando sus poderes. La invasión del infierno siguió y a pesar de no poder haber destruido al último descendiente de la humanidad, varias cosas pasaron; Lucifer tras una proyección de alguna persuadió a Abaddon a traicionar a Dios y a destruir toda creación, reemplazándose con la maldad Lucifer convertirse en la Bestia. Vagamente convencido, cayó en la trampa, cuando Lucifer despertó el Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi, éste descendió al infierno mientras Apolión se transformaba lentamente en la Bestia y más tarde, en el Anti-Cristo.

Los amigos de Goku desaparecieron, siendo capturados y dándose por bien servidos, Ryon, S amael y su horda de demonios regresaron al infierno con su premio. Goku, junto con los demás, estaban peleando desesperadamente por evitar que Pandora abriera la caja.

G oku fue llamado inesperadamente por Miguel, diciendo que sus amigos desaparecieron. Con la tele transportación llegó al Cielo, para darse cuenta de que habían sido secuestrados, a pesar de que estaban ocultos y perfectamente aislados de la invasión. Goku, en un ataque de ira, se propuso entrar en el infierno y destruyó a todos los demonios en cada círculo de éste como SSJ Dios para salvar a sus amigos. Miguel le había ordenado que no fuera, pero fue en vano. Goku fue de todos modos y acabó fácilmente con todas las bestias del infierno; esto era sólo parte del plan maestro de Lucifer de corromper a Goku y despertar el Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi. Sonó la 6ta. Trompeta, y ejércitos de langostas y ángeles montando quimeras cazaron a los pecadores que aún seguían vivos. Suena la 7ta y última trompeta, provocando tormentas y temblores. Pandora, mientras tanto, abre la Caja, liberando toda la maldad en el universo, alimentándose de todo el poder de la máxima reencarnación del Caos, Sailor Chaos. El universo poco a poco es consumido totalmente, y Sailor Moon, Kratos arrastran a los demás en un vacío de oscuridad y pandemonio. Una misteriosa entidad guía a los dos a lo que parece ser la caja; la abren de nuevo y aparece el alma de Sailor Gaia, y Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, con la Luz de la Victoria y la de la Esperanza respectivamente. Micaela se transporta y ayuda a las otras a salir a todos del multi-vórtice de destrucción de Sailor Chaos. Sailor Moon se despierta con ambas luces dentro de ella, ya transformada en Sailor Cosmos, decidida a pelear por todos contra Pandora, quien posee poderes inimaginables. Gaia y Cronos presencian su aparición antes de ser desintegrados por el multi- vórtice. Zeus, gravemente herido, desesperado, busca matar a Sailor Moon pero Kratos lo atrapa y lo muele a golpes. Los demás dioses y Sailors están casi muertos. Goku llega al círculo de la soberbia, donde Ryon le sorprende al forzarlo a pelear con las almas corruptas de Gohan, Goten, Trunks y sus amigos. Goku los derrota pero se rehúsa a matarlos, por lo que Ryon mismo los elimina. Goku pierde sus poderes de SSJ Dios y es arrastrado a donde el Diablo; éste es liberado de su prisión y comienza sobre la profecía de cómo se tuercen los eventos del Apocalipsis, y cómo el es el Anti-Dios. Para su horror, Goku, presencia el conflicto en otras partes del Universo, así como todos los acontecimientos lúgubres y oscuros de la historia humana en comparación con su realidad, si triunfa todos lo alabarán como a un Dios, a pesar de que Él entiende por qué, no puede manipular la voluntad humana y dejará a los extremos fanáticos perseguir a Goku por blasfemia e idolatría; él se hartará de huir y defenderá, pero sólo parará a sus perseguidores matándolos; tal acto saboteará la utopía que se crea después del Juicio Final y resurgirá el mal en otra forma; todo habrá sido en vano. Goku tiene enfrente un tablero que dice Torakka'ot; esta leyenda acomoda sus letras con el Ki de Goku, mostrando el nombre Kakarotto. Goku es torturado, pierde todos sus poderes, mientras aprende de la cruel realidad respecto a Dios, la humanidad, el bien y el mal. Se rinde y desespera, en agonía y frustración, termina sometiéndose a la ceremonia de creación del Anti-dios, pues todo por lo que peleó no valdría la pena ya. Goku se transforma en el 2do. Destructor y Anti-Dios, Jigoku. Absolutamente todos presencian esta tragedia, mientras el infierno celebra con su diabólico cántico cómo el desmoralizado héroe se vuelve la peor amenaza del universo…éste podría ser el fin del universo.

CONTINUARÁ…

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Dystopian Miasma of God's Utopia

E s un oscuro final mientras que Lucifer y sus infinitas hordas de demonios plagan otros planetas después de controlar la Tierra. Averiguaron cómo encontrar y abrir otros agujeros a otros universos de donde provienen nuestros héroes, incluyendo los 12 universos. En todos lados hay peligro. Bills y Whis, así como el creador y destructor del 6to Universo. Shinji Ikari, en el Eva-13, completamente transformado por el Gyakusatsu No Yorokobi, continúa su destrucción, aniquilando tanto aliado como enemigo, mientras que Asuka es corrupta al renacer con la misma energía maligna junto con el Eva-02. Ji Goku, el Anti-Dios, aparece junto a Lucifer e inesperadamente decapita a Lucifer. Lucifer vuelve a componerse y ordena a Ryon que se lleve a Ji Goku. El Falso Profeta lo lleva a un terreno donde le esperan dos hileras de demonios, cada demonio con un prisionero o más. Una hilera de demonios tiene solamente prisioneros árabes. Otra tiene sólo prisioneros judíos. Ryon le dice a Ji Goku que destruya primero a los prisioneros que él vea que poseen las almas más negras y llenas de pecado. Ji Goku sin pensarlo desintegra junto a los demonios que los tenían captivos, a los árabes, la mayoría fanáticos y terroristas. Después a los judíos, reiterando que podían haber hecho mejor para evitar pecar, los destruye también junto con sus captores. Entonces es cuando Ji Goku comienza a volar a gran velocidad por ese universo y muchos otros. Los consejeros han notado que Shinji también está destruyendo a varios de sus ejércitos junto con los planetas que están invadiendo, y a pesar de las represalias, Lucifer insistió en que dejaran a Shinji seguir, pues él está creando destrucción y sembrando discordia, justo lo que él quiere. Mientras, la pelea sigue en las ruinas del Olimpo, con Sailor Moon habiendo ascendido a Sailor Cosmos y llevando la delantera sobre Pandora, quien sigue atacando a pesar de estar perdiendo, pero a las demás Sailors las está masacrando. Había Pandora atrapado a las demás Sailors hundiéndolas en su vórtice de Miedo, pero ellas se lograron liberar. Kratos ya había destruido a Zeus, y el caos y la maldad salieron de él para unirse a Pandora, haciéndola más fuerte. Sailor Pluto se enfrentó con Pandora sólo para terminar eliminada brutalmente. Después Sailor Urano intentaría atacar a Pandora, pero ésta con una patada le rompe la mandíbula y la mata de manera brutal. Sailor Moon es la única que podría detenerla. Todas las demás Sailors eventualmente morirían, y la pelea terminaría destruyendo todo lo que queda como daño colateral, ni siquiera Kratos podía con Pandora, por lo que él y Sailor Moon decidieron distraerla y mantenerla ocupada mientras ellos iban al Templo de los Destinos a donde las Hermanas del Destino para viajar a la época de vino Kratos: 1000 años en el futuro, pero eso sólo alentaría la destrucción que presenció Kratos antes de venir al presente, pues todavía se encontraría destruido por el Anti-Dios. Para eso debían distraer a Pandora o alentarla, lo que eventualmente consiguen hacer. Ji Goku comienza a viajar más rápido que la luz, pasando por planetas ya ocupados por los demonios de Lucifer, y los destruye a todos incluyendo a los planetas y los pocos sobrevivientes de las civilizaciones. A Lucifer no le importa, pues cree que él le ayuda a causar más destrucción. Unos de los pocos a quien perdonaría y dejaría a su suerte serían Whis, el dios creador, y Bills junto con su sucesor y actual dios destructor del 7to. Universo. Su universo no es el único bajo ataque. Para sorpresa de Bills, Ji Goku era mucho más poderoso que él, y constante recriminaba sus caprichos causantes de tantos planetas y sistemas solares y cómo era un símbolo de magnificencia y opresión, así como los protocolos de los dioses y cómo dejaban a los mortales a que sufrieran sin ayudarles, entre muchos otros rasgos de los dioses que para Ji Goku. Los dejó y continuó con la destrucción del resto del universo junto con los demonios que la plagaban. Después, Ryon apareció, con una enorme horda de demonios, que no fueron rival para el trío divino. Después de derrotar a los demonios, Ryon mismo comenzó a pelear, siendo muy poderoso aún para el dios destructor, y para Whis y Bills. Al final, Ryon hizo enfadar a Bills, quien lanzó una enorme bola de energía, a través de la cual pasó Ryon sin daño alguno, atacando al ex dios destructor por detrás, siendo muy rápido para él, empujándolo contra su propio ataque mientras arrancaba su columna vertebral, destruyéndolo. Después atacó al dios destructor y a Whis, y terminó masacrándolos a ellos también, conservando costillas de Whis y tractos intestinales del dios destructor, junto con la columna vertebral de Bills como trofeos. El planeta de los dioses fue destruido, y muy pronto el universo entero lo sería. Más o menos al mismo tiempo, los dioses del 6to. Universo también serían destruidos junto con su universo. Mientras, Asuka había sido resucitada corrupta y convertida así como su Eva en demonios, justo como Shinji, asumiendo un carácter más demencial. Misato, siendo uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, se había desesperado y perdido la cordura. Sailor Moon y los demás habían conseguido atrasar a Pandora y con gran poder la dejaron atrapada entre multiversos, entonces fueron al Templo de los Destinos. Debían hacer dos sacrificios de sangre, p ara poder abrir las alas del fénix que custodiada la Gran Cámara de las hermanas. Lograron llegar al puerto donde les esperaba el espectro de Sailor Phoenix, quien era una antigua aliada de Sailor Galaxia en las Guerras de Sailors. Ellos debían ayudar al fénix al sumergir en lava y fuego sus cenizas para que renaciera. Lograron despertar al fénix y fueron volando al tiempo. Para poder pasar tenían que romper la pared del horizonte. Y lo hicieron sonando al mismo tiempo las campanas de Zeus y Cronos, mismas en la Titanomaquia de las cuales las Hermanas del Destino tocaron la de Zeus para determinar a los dioses vencedores en ese entonces. Después de encontrarse con las Hermanas, Sailor Moon pidió acceso a los hilos del tiempo y del destino, pero para concederle acceso tenía que vencer a Láquesis y Atropos en un duelo. Sailor Moon llevaba la ventaja hasta que el duelo fue interrumpido por el gran temblor causado por Pandora, quien ya se había liberado y arrasaba con todo a su paso. Kratos ayudó a Sailor Moon a vencer a las Hermanas, quienes dieron acceso al cuarto principal. Ahí estaba Clotho, quien manipulaba y cortaba los hilos para decidir quién de los mortales moría. Antes de terminar de girar el hilo plateado para poder para viajar en el tiempo, Pandora asesinó a Clotho atravesándola con una aguja gigante, y comenzó a destruir el templo entero. Antes de poder destruir a nuestros héroes, ellos habían cruzado ya el portal que los llevó a Hélade, 1000 años en el futuro, totalmente devastada. Para ganar, necesitaban abrir la caja de Pandora de esta época, y Sailor Cosmos absorber la Luz de la Victoria y la de la Esperanza de nuevo. El poder de ambos traspasaría todos los límites y se volvería inmutablemente infinita sin restricciones crónicas. Entonces van a las ruinas de la Cámara del Olimpo donde permanece la caja oxidada, a abrirla. Esta vez, sólo tiene ambas luces. Todo el Caos de ahí ya había sido liberado. Al llegar, son confrontados por Pandora, quien no les permite abrir la caja, torturándolos. Pero en ese entonces llega Ji Goku, quien sintió la encarnación del mal que es Pandora, y la destruyó. A costa de perder su vida, salió de ella el espíritu del Caos y así reabsorbió todo su poder y asumió su máxima encarnación, Sailor Chaos, eliminando totalmente a Pandora. Kratos y Sailor Moon lograron abrir la caja, y el poder divino que brotó se dispersó sobre Sailor Moon y alguien más. Comenzó la batalla final. Los ejércitos del Cielo se estaban preparando para la batalla final en Harmageddon, así como las fuerzas del Infierno. Ji Goku había regresado de haber destruido a donde Lucifer ya demasiados planetas así como galaxias. Lucifer había felicitado a Ji Goku sólo para ser ignorado por el Anti-Dios. El diablo continuaba elogiando a Ji Goku y él seguía fríamente ignorándolo y/o desafiándolo. Eventualmente, Lucifer amenazó con matarlo, sólo para ser desafiado por el Anti-D ios. Intentó torturar a Ji Goku, pero nada de lo que él hacía le hacía daño. Comenzaron a pelear, y Ji Goku llevaba la ventaja, lastimando a Lucifer. Llegó Abaddon, a quien Lucifer pidió ayuda, sólo para ser traicionado y abrumado por su increíble poder. Al darse cuenta de esto, Samael exigió una explicación. Ryon contestó que el Anti-Dios era más poderoso que Abaddon y Lucifer, por lo que era más probable que Lucifer nunca pudiera controlarlo, justo como Abaddon. Lucifer no pudo ver esa falla en su plan y ahora será destruido. Samael pelea con Ryon, pero no puede con el Falso Profeta. Mientras, el EVA-02 corrupto se encuentra con el EVA-13 corrupto, se muestran repudio y odio el uno al otro y comienza una violenta y sangrienta batalla en donde están parejos. Después de un tiempo, Shinji logra llevar la ventaja sobre Asuka. Después la batalla los lleva adonde Ryon y Samael, entonces Ryon deja herido a Samael y se va. Samael encuentra a ambos Evangelions y pelea con ellos continuando la masacre. Ji Goku ya destruye fácilmente a Lucifer, y para asegurar que no vuelva, lo lanza al lago Cocito en el fondo del último círculo del Infierno, eliminándolo para siempre. Samael es desintegrado por Shinji y su gran ráfaga de poder. Entonces Shinji y Asuka continúan la violenta lucha entre Evangelions. Es una sangrienta pelea donde se muerden, y destripan el uno al otro. A pesar de ser Asuka más salvaje, prevaleció Shinji por su brutalidad a sangre fría e intelecto, y comienza el EVA-13 a devorar al EVA-02 corrupto, matando también a Asuka en el proceso de nuevo. Shinji se recupera de sus heridas y continúa con su brutalidad, encontrándose a Misato en su camino. La batalla de Harmageddon comienza, y el Cielo y el Infierno se enfrentan mientras Ji Goku pelea contra Abaddon en un duelo entre destructores. Es una catastrófica lucha que comienza a resquebrajar el espacio. Mientras, en la batalla final entre el Cielo y el infierno, mueren varios demonios y ángeles a la vez, la arcángel Micaela se enfrenta a Ryon en su máximo poder, y termina destruyéndolo con un Kamehameha. A su vez, Ji Goku va superando a Abaddon, y le comienza a dar una golpiza. Ji Goku termina superando a Abaddon y termina destruyéndolo a él también. Se va a terminar con su masacre. Toda la maldad en el universo había sido erradicada. El infierno estaba perdiendo, y pronto todos los demonios fueron destruidos, junto con el infierno, que se congeló tras la muerte de Lucifer. Ji Goku se encontró a Shinji Ikari y el Eva-13. Al igual que Ryon, Shinji sabía que Ji Goku se neutralizaría con el Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi, y por lo tanto se voltearía en contra de Lucifer y los demás. Mientras Ji Goku se neutralizaba, Ryon por medida de seguridad, absorbió gran poder de la Impurísima Trinidad al momento de la ceremonia, a pesar de que Lucifer murió, Ryon logró usar dicha esencia para volverse el nuevo Diablo y supremo líder del Infierno, por lo que el poder de Ji Goku ya no dependía de Lucifer como fuente, sino de R yon, y había permanecido el suficiente tiempo como para eliminar todo rastro de maldad residual y volverse un ser neutro de poder infinito, desarrollando la energía ilimitada de la Nada, lo más abundante en todo universo. Pelearon, y Jigoku terminó eliminando al EVA-13 y de paso a Shinji y a Misato. Todos los demonios habían sido exterminados, y la maldad había sido eliminada. Mientras, Sailor Moon y los demás estaban perdiendo la lucha contra Sailor Chaos, todas las Sailors caían una a una Sailor Chaos decidió consumirlos a todos de una vez, pero Jigoku de nuevo cruzó la frontera entre multiversos, dando de su energía y ayudando a Sailor Moon y a Kratos a librarse, y a poder asimilar el poder de la Luz de la Victoria y la de la Esperanza. Ahora que la maldad no existía, era turno de Jigoku de castigar a las fuerzas del bien por no lograr erradicar antes el mal en el universo. Si era necesario, él destruiría este universo y otros tantos, construir uno nuevo bajo orden, armonía sin existencia de seres malignos y/o benignos, y comenzó a atacar a los que eran sus amigos; todos fueron exterminados: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Corrector Yui y compañía, Licca y compañía, todos junto con las Esmeraldas del Caos fueron destruidos. Todo se creía que estaba perdido respecto a Sailor Moon, Kratos estaba por ser eliminado, cuando aparece Sailor Moon cargando una Genkidama Existencial, con la energía de todos a través del tiempo, y de todos los universos, para destruir a Sailor Chaos. Sailor Moon la lanza, y mientras destruye a Sailor Chaos, Sailor Moon se lanza dentro de la explosión para salvar a lo que quedaba dentro de Pandora, quien no había sido corrupta del todo. La Genkidama explota, y a pesar de que no destruye nada, deja a Sailor Moon y las demás sobrevivientes en coma, y posiblemente morirían después de eso. Kratos despierta después de la batalla, se le acerca Athena, y lo felicita por haber ayudado a vencer al Caos y derrumbar el Olimpo. Ella le pide que regrese el poder que había tomado de la caja, a lo que Kratos responde que estaba vacío. Lo que no sabía, y Athena había notado, es que él había tomado parte del poder de la Luz de la Esperanza y de la Victoria, y Athena había logrado obtener ambos poderes y encerrarlos en la caja después de aquélla vez en que estuvo a punto de abrirse. Por eso pidió a Kratos que regresara e sa energía, pero Kratos no permitiría que el mundo fuera reconstruido y volviera a estar en manos de un dios, y decidió que los humanos labraran su propio destino, y decidió atravesarse con la Espada del Olimpo para liberar ese poder, que resucitaría a todas las Sailors y reconstruiría al mundo, dejando frustrada a Athena, quien abandonó a Kratos a su muerte. La luz de la Victoria y de la Esperanza había reconstruido Hélade y salvado la humanidad, por lo que siguió su curso natural en la historia, y Kratos se encontraba en los Jardines del Elisio, donde se encontró con su familia incluyendo su hermano Deimos. Kratos satisfecho en el Otro Mundo agradece a Sailor Moon. Mientras Jigoku estaba destruyendo círculo por círculo al Cielo, todos murieron, Jigoku recriminaba por qué no lo habían intentado salvar mientras fue al infierno a rescatar a sus amigos, todos respondían que seguramente Dios planeaba compensar su tragedia como parte de su plan maestro. Vegeta había logrado dominar a la perfección sus poderes de SSJ Dios y adquirió una divina transformación con el poder del Cielo, SSJD Infinidad. Gohan, Goten, Trunks y los antiguos Guerreros Z eran muertos vivientes que intentaron atacar a Vegeta, pero éste los logró limpiar de la corrupción y los llevó al Cielo a que restauraran sus almas antes de ser todo destruido. Jigoku se aproximaba al último círculo y se enfrentó a Cristo, fácilmente derrotándolo y destruyéndolo como retribución, por dejar en sus manos a la humanidad, y dejarlos a que se destruyeran y a merced del Infierno en el Apocalipsis. Gohan y los demás estaban a salvo de Ji Goku, quien se concentró en destruir a Vegeta para pasar a destruir a Dios mismo. Vegeta en SSJD Infinidad peleó con Ji Goku a través de todo universo conocido. La pelea final entre Goku y Vegeta, esta vez por el destino de los muchos Universos. Ji Goku se transformó en Mugen Jigoku, con poder infinito, como Dios. Vegeta preguntó que haría con Sailor Moon ya que ella había salvado su universo. Ji Goku les daría una oportunidad de 1000 años. Vegeta seguramente perdería la pelea y toda esperanza se perdería, pero Dios emitió un milagro y ayudó a Vegeta a vencer a Ji Goku. Vegeta lo atrapó mientras el caía. Todo el poder de la Nada se fue, y volvió a la normalidad. Goku estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y admite que perdió la esperanza, pero él esperaba ser detenido, y Vegeta con la ayuda de Dios, lo había detenido. Goku estaba muriendo. Él pidió a Vegeta que continuara con su legado y le felicitó por haber salvado todos los universos, pero reiteró que él estaba esperando morir y descansar en paz, pues finalmente verse forzado a pelear con todos dependiendo de él causando presión, Goku ya no lo soportaba, pues con todo el poder que tuviera hasta se destruiría a sí mismo. Ahora Vegeta salvó a todos y todo en existencia. Vegeta, a pesar de considerarlo como un rival, también lo veía como un amigo y hasta un mentor en su forma de ser. Con lágrimas se despidió de Goku, quien se había ido, para siempre. Todos los universos habían sido reconstruidos. Todo volvió a estar en paz y en armonía. Todos los que murieron fueron resucitados. Excepto Goku. Pero su espíritu iría libre por todo el universo en paz, mientras Vegeta es el nuevo protector de toda existencia. Gracias a Dios, a los Guerreros Z y también a las Esferas del Dragón. La paz durará en esta nueva utopía… ¡para siempre! FIN


End file.
